A New Universe A Strange Journey
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: You know that game called Paladins? That hero shooter game? Well that game caused an unusual incident where players have disappeared and ended up in the Paladins universe...me and my friends were one of those victims. Warped in a new universe, we do our best in surviving this new universe and adjust our new...change. something tells me we are stuck here for good...
1. Into a new world

***A/N: Yeah, yeah. I can already hear you right now who are going to say in the comments "What are you doing making a story of a ripoff of Overwatch? Don't you have Overwatch stories to do?" First off, I'm taking a break on Overwatch so I can work on other stories(the Overwatch stories aren't forgotten just have plenty of thinking to do on those stories.) and second of all...what? No offense to Overwatch fans but when you say that it makes you sound like an idiot. Paladins and Overwatch(but if characters that's somewhat understandable but it still doesn't matter cause they have characters of their own that have different variations that isn't entirely based on Overwatch characters. What people should rage about another Chinese bootleg coming out for Andrew(for some reason that's how it was translated for android) and IOS.) both play like Team Fortress 2 and as someone who used to play Team Fortress(and no I don't care if I defend either Overwatch or Paladins. As long as I'm having fun with my friends that's all that matters.), I should know and hey...Paladins sure made me had plenty of fun in the long run. Anyway...yes...I had fun with the game with my friends as much as I had with fun with Overwatch. Who was my most favorite Champion in Paladins? Ying. I don't usually play support but her illusion magic was very fun to use especially when I troll the fuck out of players as I heal my allies. She's very fun to play as. Now...I said my piece...now on with the story. I do not own Paladins but my OCS. Warning: This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, strong languages, possible lemons and nudity that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning. You have been warned.***

Prologue

(Dante's pov)

A normal life...something we all wanted...something we wanted to stay permanently...but what if I told you that a well known game can literally change your life in a heartbeat? Sounds crazy I know but I don't think anyone hell I don't think the company from Hi-Rez knew that the game was magical(Sounds nonsense but it's true) or unusual about it cause I heard people have disappeared cause of this game...if you think I'm spewing nonsense...then you haven't heard what I have to tell ya next...My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 24 year old college student who lost a normal life due to a video game...and this is my story...

23 hours ago at Middletown Connecticut

It was about 3 at the afternoon and I was playing Paladins with my friends to waste some time...it was after playing a match we started discussing the game.

"I can never understand why Overwatch fans are so mad at playing Paladins. It's a fun free to play game and I'm having so much fun with it as I had fun with Overwatch." I groaned.

"It's the life cycle as any fan. They find something to complain about and get triggered about it which mostly results them acting like complete monkeys going crazy for a banana and make them laughing stocks." Giovanni jokes.

That's Giovanni. 21 year old Italian college student who is a technician and a musician for a living. He's been my childhood friend since we were preschoolers and he loves to jokes around out of boredom.

"I'm no computer genius like Giovanni but I'm pretty sure a "Rip-off" as the Americans put it are something that was completely stolen out of a game's IP and copy it out of that game and maybe do some changes to cover their asses like how the Chinese do with the games."

That's Roman. 23 year old Russian college student who can be a mean son of a bitch. Why I say that? Cause the dude took military combat as a young boy and believe me...you don't want to make enemies with him. So you're probably wondering...how did became friends with me? It was around the time I was at 3rd grade and it was a typical day when a bully harassed me(physically mostly) thinking I was an easy target when suddenly Roman shows up and knocks the bully out with a single punch to the face. Yeah he got in trouble for it but we became quick friends when he knocked that bully out for me...though his temper is something I have to worried about cause once he's pissed off at you, you better pray that he doesn't fight you cause he could knock you out for a whole day.

"I thought they stopped doing that shit." Giovanni frowned.

"Heh...can't stop them from doing shady shit...though it wouldn't surprise me if they got their asses exposed again." I chuckled.

After a couple of minutes of more idle chatter(while getting some rewards from loot crates which by the way I think the loot system is better than getting generic cosmetics in Overwatch)...this happens...

"Yeah... ** _*BZZT*_** Hey! W- _ ***BZZT***_ "

"Gio _ ***BZZT*** _ the he _ ***BZZT***_ "

My screen started to go static as it started making crackling and buzzing noises...then...power went off...not just the computer...the whole house. I tried to fix my power but to no avail...but you know what really scared me? When I went out of the basement only to see my computer on with the Paladins logo on the screen as the light from the monitor...then just like that...I got electrocuted by a nasty amount of electricity coming from the computer monitor. The pain was unbearable...as I immediately pass out when I couldn't handle the pain anymore...

I can already hear you saying "I wasted five minutes in my life just to see some dude die?" Heh...I wouldn't be doing this story if I did die...in fact...it's worse than death...no...instead I wake up in the Paladin universe near the fish market...that's not the cherry on top...I staggered near a body of water and as I look at my reflection...and I noticed some changes. I got pointed ears like an elf's, strange markings on my face and my blue eyes are no longer normal blue but turquoise blue...still had my white rolled up sleeve shirt, tailored pants and shoes so that's a relief.

"Great...just what I need. Warped in a universe, I can't my friends and I don't look human anymore...just what I fucking need..." I growled.

There goes for my job interview that I arranged to start on the right path...so this was how it all began...how my life change just by being warped in a familar universe...hope my friends are okay...


	2. Enter the Vessel of darkness

_***Nice to see I'm getting some support in this story. More support will inspire me to do more. Now...on with the story...***_

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

"Those markings...what does it mean?" I muttered as I looked at the left side of my face.

I'll try my best in trying to describe what the mark looks like...it looked like it was written in some sort of foreign language...ones that I am not familiar with at all...a magic incantation? Seems common for elves to have markings like this. Could be two things? It could be something good...or something bad.

"No point standing around. Gotta find my answers...somehow." I scratched my head a bit.

I went to look around when I suddenly heard a whisper...

 **"Daaannnttteee..."**

You know how in Black & White where you instead of hearing whispers of death you hear your name? Yeah...that's what the whisper sounded like but more ominous. Then I hear it again...this time closer...

 **"Daaannnttteee..."**

I quickly turned around and I see what looks like dark version of myself smirking at me as everything in the area just froze. Like time have has stopped. I was scared out of my mind...was he going to kill me?

"Who-who the hell are you?" I asked it.

 **"I am the manifestation of the darkness that manifests in your body since the day you were born. But you may call me Mors..."**

Death...it talked in so many voices...a old man...a younger(possible middle age) male...a woman...and a child's voice all in a unison.

 **"Now...I know you want answers but you have to do something for me..."**

"What's that?" I asked it as I backed away.

In a nanosecond, I felt it behind me and just as I felt his cold hands on my shoulder...he whispers...

 **"Your sight..."**

"My eyes?" I said with fear.

 **"A small price to pay for a vessel of darkness..."**

With no hesitation, it's hands plunge into my eye sockets as I screamed in agony...I wanted it to stop...I wanted the fucking pain to end...but it didn't care...when I couldn't take it anymore...I just pass out...

...

...

...

1 hour later and I wake up...wait...I can't see...I'm blind! I have my eyes and I'm not bleeding but...but I can't fucking see!

"I...I can't see...why can't I see?" I whimpered in a bit of a panic.

 **"Shh...relax, child."**

Relax?! I'm fucking blind and you're telling me to relax?! I felt a blindfold around my eyes and head as I felt the blindfold tied and tighten from behind my head.

 **"There...that should help you see better."**

Believe it or not...but it was right...I could see well through these blindfolds...through sound obviously.

 **"Can you see now?"** Mors asked me.

"Y-Yeah...everything is so dark but whenever I hear a sound, I see pulses that makes me see more clearer." I said as I got off the ground.

 **"Good...hold my hand..."**

I hesitated...was it going to do something sinister to me as I go blind? Only one way to find out...I slowly reach my hand out until I felt it's cold dead hand...I felt my body suddenly magically wisp away from the fish market...to maybe a home. Whenever my feet touch the floor, it wasn't creeky or old like a haunted house...nah...this wood felt like it was good as new.

"Where am I?" I asked Mors.

I get a chuckle out of it...what's so fucking funny?

 **"It's your home...or to put it bluntly...where you were born."**

What...?

"Is anyone there?" I asked Mors.

It chuckles again...

 **"No...for the moment that is..."** Mors said as it lead me in the house.

As we got in the house...I felt this eerie feeling of being watched...then I started hearing eerie whispers in every corner...

 **"Ignore the feeling of dread. They seem more than eager to see you."** Mors said as if it read my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked it.

 **"The shadows that linger this home prevent any intruders who dare try to come here learn your family secrets. They know who you are since you bare the mark of your family's curse."**

A curse?

"A curse? What curse?" I asked it as I was gently placed on a couch.

 **"A curse to control shadows to your command for the price of your sight. But this is not a curse to be taken lightly. If you cannot control it...it will corrupt you...and it will kill you if possible...like it has happened to your grandfather...but that is a story for another time."**

Jesus...that's crazy...

"So the shadows here...were they once people who couldn't control their powers...or..."

 **"No...your grandfather is the only one among those shadows...the rest were just victims who dared trespass your home. Your father pretty much had a disturbing way of dealing with intruders."** Mors snickered.

"Kind of explains why the place is so dark."

Mors snickered...rather sinisterly.

 **"Even when there is light...they are everywhere...watching your every move...and when the lights come off...they come out to play..."**

 **"** You know everytime I hear you snicker like that I'm going to assume this family is some diabolical group."

Now things got uneasy...Mors laughed like a mad man(like Terumi from Blazblue.) as I felt it's hands on my knees and it's face a bit close to mine...I think it took that a bit too serious.

 **"Listen here...and listen real good...your family is neither good nor evil...we are neutral...but it wouldn't hurt to cause some chaos on either side just for fun. Don't compare your family to your grandfather who made the mistake of letting the shadows corrupt him for his selfish desires. Do I make myself clear?"** Mors frowned.

"Crystal..."

 **"Good...now-"** it pat my head.

I quickly hear a growl behind me as I felt a cold breeze...coming closer...and closer...

 **"Alistair! You come any closer to your grandson and mark my words you feel my wrath again!"** Mors shouted.

Whatever was near me...was gone as I heard another growl this time out of frustration...

"Was that...?" I gulped.

 **"Yes...that was your grandfather...he's nothing but a shadow of his former self...literally...I advise that you steer clear from him. There's no doubt in my mind that he wants you to become like him...into someone you could never become...fear not...as long as I'm manifesting you, he won't come any closer for that he fears me and the power that could him for good..."** Mors sighs.

"Was he the reason why I ended up in another world?" I asked Mors.

 **"Yes...your father wanted me to take you to another world disguised as your "guardian" until you were old enough to take you back here...I do not know where your father or mother are but I know they are not dead. I can still feel their life forces as we speak."**

Wow...talk about a family feud. I seen family feuds whether it be arguments or full on fist fight...but this...wow...

 **"For now...get some rest...tomorrow I will teach you to master your powers that you born to wield."**

"Okay, Mors...but about the shadows?"

 **"They won't do anything to you. They'll mostly watch you like a hawk while they talk about your return. It's your grandfather I'm keeping an eye out."**

That's...creepy...it's like something out of a creepypasta. So I did...I rested and hoped for a better day...and hoped that my friends still okay...


	3. Slight family history

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

You ever had a dream where you start to see yourself as a kid where you think it's nice and calming but in actuality it becomes a nightmare? I had that nightmare...here how it goes...

I see a kid sitting down on a chair as a blindfolded female elf was readying stories to him...that would be me as that kid I guess. The boy smiles when the mother was reading to him when I heard footsteps coming through the hallway in complete panic. I saw a blindfolded male elf quickly open the door fear all over his face.

 _ **"Mona! Your father is coming! Get * #¥ out of here!"**_

 _ **That was odd...did his voice get disoriented or something when he tried to say the name? Was it my name? Who knows?**_

 _ **The woman looked scared as she takes the boy off the chair and rushed to the basement. The man looks at a shadow and looked determined.**_

 _ **"Mors. Protect my son."**_

 _ **"As you wish, my lord."**_

 _ **So that kid is me...Mors wasn't lying when it said that...as Mors vanished to follow the woman, another man shows up through the front door with a sadistic grin on his face.**_

 _ **"Ah...Ivan...my pathetic son in law...what a pleasant surprise..."**_

 _ **"You're not taking my son, asshole."**_

 _ **"So you say...no matter. You will no interfere with my plans for the boy."**_

 _ **"So you could have him become like you!? You're insane! That shadow corrupted you and sooner or later you will cease to exist!"**_

My father lunges at my grandfather and...the dream just ends. I wake up and I feel Mors holding my hand.

 ** _"It's time for your meal."_ ** Mors said softly.

"Okay...just be sure you don't take me to the wrong direction, alright?"

 _ **"You don't need to worry, Dante. I was made to serve your family and serve you I shall."**_ It said as it helped me up.

Mors lead me to the kitchen(judging from the smell of hot bread and stew.) and placed me on a wooden chair. Mors helped me eat as I hear the shadows whisper behind me...I try to ignore them but it was getting unsettling...

"Mors...I had a dream." I said as I was eating my bread.

 _ **"What was it?"**_

"Me...with a blindfolded female elf reading a book to me...then a man rushed in with fear telling her to leave that my grandfather was coming. The woman and I leave and the man confronts my grandfather...then it ends."

Mors was silent for a bit...then it said this...

 _ **"Mona and Ivan...your mother and father. They are the masters of the shadows. They learned how to control shadows such as myself without getting corrupted. Your grandfather...let's just say he made the foolish choice to let his shadow corrupt him for "Ultimate power" and cost his entire existence to vanish without a trace. Your mother left you at an orphanage while erasing your memories of your families existence so that you don't risk getting into any potential danger."**_

That's...something...never thought my mother and father could be that skilled with the shadows...

"Are they alive?"

 _ **"I do not know. But they should be alive...somewhere. I can feel their essence...it's faint...but I know they are alive."**_

"...Good to know..." I sighed as I finished eating my bread.

 _ **"Fear not. I am sure they will find you."**_

Let's hope so...they have some serious explaining to do. As Mors helped me finish eating, it lead me up the stairs as I hear my grandfather following me...I was scared. Was he going to kill me...? Corrupt me...? Who knows...? I did my best to ignore him but...the feeling of dread just gets me too much...and that breathing...the raspy breathing of a monster...ready to launch on his prey...and I can sense him getting closer...and closer...and closer every time I take my steps.

"Mors..." I muttered in fear.

 _ **"I know..."** _ Mors growled.

Mors lead me to a room, quickly locks me in the room and I just stood there waiting...I did however listened to what's going

 _ **"You got some nerve to follow him, Alistair."**_

 **"Giiiiiiivvvveeee hiiiiiiimmmm toooo meee..."** I heard what sounded like a slow whisper.

The fight outside the room was intense but I can hear Alistair screeching in agony...Mors for some reason was laughing like a fucking madman (Not Joker crazy but Yuki Terumi crazy.) as I got down on the ground in fear. Unsurprisingly...the fight didn't last as Mors opened the door slowly as I felt Mors grasp my shoulder.

 _ **"It's safe now..."**_

"What happened to him?"

 _ **"Sealed away...for the time being."**_

You sure about that?! Cause it sounded like you were torturing the fuck out of him?! Mors helps me up as it removed my blindfold off my eyes...and...I can see again...well...not seeing colors but I see grey in the dark. Literal definition of color blind(for me that is.). Anyway...I look around a bit...and I swear I have a nostalgic feeling about it...can we cue some soothing music from Theresia Dear Emile for this? ...Thanks.

"What is this room?" I asked.

 _ **"Your room you once had when you were just a child."**_

Just as I was two steps ahead of Mors, it stopped me...

 _ **"Watch your step...your father set up some traps...like the one above your head."**_

I quickly look up...and...

"Holy shit...my father was this protective of me?" I stepped back a bit.

Yeah...there was giant blade hanging on the ceiling and I couldn't help but wonder how extreme my father was. If Mors didn't warn me about that, that blade could've impale through the heart.

 _ **"Yes...that and that a certain dragon who tried to steal your family's fortune only to fail when one of the traps triggered."**_ Mors sighed.

Drogoz? Can't say I'm surprised the idiot would pull something like that due to his greed for coins.

"Did the dragon try to do something to me?"

 _ **"No. When you cried, he panicked causing him to accidentally trigger a trap of needles impaled in him. Didn't kill him though due to his tough scales but he was in some serious pain. Was thrown out by me when I caught him...ugh...the stupidity of some dragons..."**_

Can't argue with that. I cautiously walked past some of the traps Mors warned me about as I touched a baby bed and I suddenly felt migraine...it felt as if static was going through my mind as it starts clearing up...once it cleared up...I hear this...

 _ **"Gods, Ivan. Why so many traps to protect our son?"**_

 _ **"Think of it as a backup plan in case things go out of hand..."**_

 _ **"A giant blade in the room? Honey...that thing has been scaring him every time he looks up at the ceiling. You sure that's a good idea?"**_

Ivan just sheepishly chuckled as Mona just crossed her arms unamused. Was Ivan this fucking stupid (the act first and think later stupid.)? Anyway...the memory just forwards a bit as Mona started playing toys with the younger me...I can see him giggling with the cutest smile on his face as I can see that radiate smile Mona had...God she looked so beautiful when she smiles...then the memory stopped...

"I was scared of seeing the blade on the ceiling?" I asked Mors.

 _ **"Heh...your father sometimes had the habit of doing things without thinking..."** _ Mors rolled it's eyes.

Knew it...as I removed my hand off the bed...I didn't realized that my hand almost touched a very thin trip wire over the bed...no...one of them cause there's five wires around the bed...the only thing that comes out of my mind was blades or needles coming out of the walls to impale me...Jesus...Ivan sure was paranoid.

"We seriously need to do something about these traps." I sighed.

 _ **"Agreed. Shall we dispose of them?"**_

"Maybe...but this kind of thing has given me an idea...one that doesn't have the traps stick out like a sore thumb." I said as I looked up at the giant blade.

 _ **"That can be arranged."**_ Mors snickered.

Oh the things I can do for traps like these...


	4. AN: this community needs more OCS

I know you were expecting a chapter but something has been bugging for the past month or so...

I noticed that there hasn't been much stories of Paladins nor is there much stories of OCS in this catalog and it's a shame there hasn't been much of that cause I would love to see that. Seeing that this story is getting the most attention for the paladins community, I encourage you to make OC stories for this community whether it's your OC that you have been cooking up or an OC inspired by something. Hell someone should make a community for Paladins original characters (sadly I can't since I did something like this for the Overwatch community.). Just don't steal or copy any of my work (if you were inspired from the story, that's fine.) cause that would be problematic for you if you did that.

My point is do your best on doing an OC story for Paladins and I'll be the first to check it out (to praise and criticize the story. And don't worry I won't flame. Just pointing out flaws.). Good luck.


	5. AN: Paladins coming to mobile devices

Paladins is finally get a mobile game on mobile devices(from Hi-Rez themselves)! Check out Paladins strike on the Google play store and pre register to be notified. From what I saw on the trailer, its gonna be a Moba game(not a shooter game like Overwatch) that will probably play like Vainglory or Arena of valor(I am not making this up. It's on the trailer.). Looking forward on it. One last thing. When the game comes out and when I get it, I will be called PhantomVulpe(I'll let you know if anything changes.). If you see that name, that's me. That is all. Pre-register now.


End file.
